My Broken Doll
by Mack Elizabeth
Summary: She was broken, done with life. A suicidal, cutting, sad excuse for a hero. A leather clad cat finds out her dark secrets in the dead of night. Pray he can save our Marinette. MariChat, Suicidal AU, Rated T/M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

My hands tremble slightly as I grab the blade from our bakery's kitchen, the knife being no bigger than my hand lengthwise. Life for me has been a spiral downward. It started with my grades slipping from being tardy so often, I couldn't tell my parents or teacher that being one of Paris' heroes is a full time job. Being late and missing lessons, I got yelled at often. I hated getting in fights with Mamam and Papa... I wt up to my room where Tikki was sleeping peacefully, with the thoughts of blood and pain swirling in my mind, as well as the piling responsibilities of Ladybug stacking up. I found a release in mutilating my wrists. With eighteen marks already on my right arm I added 2 more, making twenty red, dotted lines on my pale skin. I felt ashamed of myself at that moment. I'm supposed to be a strong, selfless heroine, instead I'm weak, little Marinette. I rinsed off my knife, hiding it in my diary box for safe keeping for now. I wiped my arm off with a wet wash cloth and slipped into a tank top and sweatpants.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap_

The noise came from my trapdoor, so I grabbed the knife not sure of what the hell is out there. I slowly open the trapdoor to see the one and only Chat Noir standing out there with his signature cocky grin. I put the knife down in relief, tossing it on my desk.

"May this Black Cat enter? I saw you still had your lights on, wanted to see my favorite civilian hero again." He looked so enthusiastic, I attempted to match his smile.

"As long as your quiet I guess." I replied, my voice cracking slightly. I moved out of the way and sat on my bed, he slipped in and joined me. I attempted to hide my wrist, leaning it against my thigh.

"How are you princess? You've seemed a bit down lately." I could barely handle his innocent look, but if I could trust anyone it was him.

"Not that great, horrible honestly. My grades are slipping, the love of my life doesn't know I exists, I'm fighting with my parents constantly, and I feel my life slipping through my fingers." I choked back a sob and slowly looked up till I met his eyes, he looked heart broken. "I made a mistake Chat."

"What is that mistake." His voice wavered, unsure. I turned up my arm for him to see and I watched anger, sadness, and confusion cross over him at once. "Why?" He asked me.

"So many mistakes, I want to die. I really really do Chat." I felt tears rush to my eyes, I couldn't hold them back.

"No, no, no, no. It's okay Princess, I'm here now. I'll always be here." He held me on his lap rocking back and forth, I felt horrible for dragging him in this bit I can trust nobody else. Alya would force me to go to therapy. My parents would send me to a nut house, and Adrien would run far away from me.

"He'll never love me back." I stated out loud, not expecting a reply.

"Who Mari?" Chat asked out of curiosity.

"Adrien Agreste. I've been pining after him for months now and he doesn't know I exist." I sighed in frustration.

 **Adrien/Chat**

I didn't know how to respond to the broken girl in front of me. I counted the cuts on her wrist while I held her, twenty. I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I love her and make her better. I don't know how nobody noticed she was dying on the inside. My Princess...

 **Sorry it's so short, but here's my first story on this acc. Tell me if I should continue this sad story or just delete it. R &R! -Mack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mari P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, while I turned it off I realized Chat was gone. I frowned at this, missing his sweet words and warmness as he held me. If Adrien didn't exist I probably would pursue the cat in black, but I pushed the thought to the back of mind and began to get ready for the school day ahead of me. 'Monday' I thought with dread as I slipped into my usual outfit, opting for a Chat Noir themed sweatshirt though. Satisfied it covered me wrists well, thankfully it was early spring so I wouldn't overheat in the thing. Mamam and Papa were busy in the bakery's kitchen preparing for that day so I was able to slip out. I twisted one pigtail out of nervousness hoping they wouldn't notice the little knife missing. I spotted Alya and decided to worry about it later.

"Hey girl! Loving the sweatshirt." She said enthusiastically once I got close to her.

"Thanks, I just wanted to try something new." I replied, attempting to match her smile.

"Well it definitely looks good on you. Oh look! It's your future husband!" She practically yelled while winking at me. She waved him over and he started walking in our direction.

"Hello ladies." He greeted with his angelic smile in place.

"Hey Adrien! How are you on this dreadful morning?" Alya replied, smiling back.

"I'm fine, do you mind if I steal Marrinette away for a minute?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Why of course, take all the time you need." She elbowed me and walked off, most likely to find Nino. Adrien grabbed me by my good wrist and escorted (more like dragged) me into an empty classroom.

I know your secret Marrinette." He said with a serious face, smile gone. I snorted.

"Which one." I replied with, cocking an eyebrow.

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

I know two of her secrets, are there more? Mari always seemed so open, I guess not...

"All of them." Her face drained of color and her eyes widened with worry. The room was silent for a moment's time.

"H-how did you find out?" Her beautiful bluebell eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter, I want to help you get help. Mutilation of your body isn't the way to go. Please Mari. For me." I saw her eyes soften, then harden again.

"I don't need a shrink putting me on meds. I'm fine Adrien. I don't know how you found out but listen closely, I've been 'sick' for awhile now. I've got many reasons that led me in this direction. One of them are you." My heart broke as her voice cracked. Her pining after me for a year while I never batted a eye at her. My Princess, please forgive me!

"I'm sorry, so so sorry. If it means anything, I love you too Princess." I walked out of the classroom and headed to class, my thoughts soaring in a million directions while I walked. I turned the door knob and entered, getting a dirty look from the teacher and a confused one from Alya and Nino.

"Your 15 minutes late to class Mr. Arrested." She looked me over, most likely noticing my distress and waved her hand to my assigned seat.

"Where did you go man? And where's Mari?" Asked Nino, looking more confused than ever before.

"We got in a argument, she needs some time alone to chill out. She'll be here by second period." I looked down at the wood of our desk, sighing in frustration.

"Why did you guys start fighting?" He was truly curious about my little situation. Well huge problem.

"It's her business man, she'll have to tell you when she's ready." He nodded and we both started listening to Madam Bustier's lesson.

 **Mari P.O.V.**

I felt my eyes tear up and allowed a few to escape.

 _You're so weak. Just end the damn thing, he obviously lied about loving you because he PITIES you. Nobody wants stupid, weak, selfish girls like you._

I wanna die. He must think I'm a freak now.

 _Because you are._

SHUT UP! I screamed to my inner self. Balling up and laying my head on my knees.

 _You deserve every bit of it. All you do is lie to Alya, Nino, your parents, Chat and Adrien. You don't deserve to be Ladybug. You are worthless Marinette. Worthless._

I try to stop myself and deny but I know it's the truth. I really am...

"Well you're in quite the.. well... situation." Tikki said popping out of my bag.

"Really? I didn't fucking notice." I replied sarcastically.

"You know what Mari? I don't know what your problem is but it needs to stop right now. You are beautiful, brave, smart, and super talented. I know you life is in a really rough patch but it. will. get. better. These are the times you need to get up and kick some serious ass." She crossed her hubby arms and held a face of reassurance and determination.

"Thanks Tikki, I really needed that." I smiled at her and began to clean my self up. Tikki slid back into my bag. At that same moment the bell for second period rang so I took a deep breath and slipped out of the empty classroom.

 **13 reviews for the first chapter! Most reviews I've ever gotten on a story in general, so thank you! I will be continuing this story for all of you, I will try to update once or twice week if I'm able. But I'm working on a phone and am 14 so I can't give a exact day for updates. (Yes I know I have a dark mind) As always Review with your thoughts, good or bad. Things I could change, things you like, ect. With lots of love, -Mack**


End file.
